parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kylo Ren's servants
This represents Kylo Ren's servants (All the Villains From films, video games and tv series) Leader: Kylo Ren (The Force Awakens) the master of all evil First Team: Prince john, the Queen of hearts, Oogie-Boogie and The Grinch (Formerly and turns to good) Second Team (Known as Felines of Ren): Shere khan, Scar, Phango, Sabor, Siri (Rugrats go wild) and Zira Third team (Known as Hunters of Ren): Amos Slade (Formerly and turned into the good side), Percival McLeach, Clayton and Commander Rourke. Fourth team (Known as Lust of Ren): Coco La bouche, Cruella De Vil, Mother Gothel, Madame Medusa, Ursula and Aunt Pristine Figg. fifth team: Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), General Grievous, Steele (Balto), Darth Sidious, Carface and Mrs Tweedy. Sixth team: Jafar, Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest of ruby sunstone), Zig Zag (The Thief and the Cobbler) and Tzekel Kan. Seventh team: Maleficent, Madame Mim, Dr Facilier and Rasputin. Eight team (Known as Dinosaurs of Ren): Spinosaurus, Carnosaurus, T-rex, Sharptooth (Ogthar in Disguise), Indominus-Rex and Kron. Ninth team (Known as Spies of Ren): Dave (Penguins of Madagascar), Chantel DuBois, Constantine (The Muppets wanted) and King Candy. tenth team: Judge Claude Frollo, Sir Ruber, Sir Oswald (Sooty's amazing Adventures) and Rothbart. eleventh team: Captain Pete, The Horned King (The Black Cauldron), Messina (FRO7) and Joe the Fish. Twelfth team: Sid Philips, Stinky Pete, Lotso Huggin bear and Randall boggs. Thirteenth team (Known as Love Rivaly of Ren): Lord Barkis (Corpse bride), Ronno, Gaston and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Fourteenth team (Brats of Ren): Snotty boy (Barnyard), Darla Dimple (Cats don't Dance), Gollum (Formerly and turns to good) and Veruca Salt. Fifteenth team: General Muoro (Catle in the Sky), Hans (Frozen), Colonel Muska, Martin Brisby from Secret of NIMH 2 (Formerly), Professor Moriarty (Sherlock Hound) and Koichi Zenigata (Lupin III) Sixteenth team: The Grand Duke Of Owls, Lord Hater, Cat R. Waul and Darth Vader (Formerly and turns to good in Gerry and Friends' adventure of Fievel goes West) Seventeenth team: Hopper, General Mandible, O'Hare (The Lorax) and Mrs Gurunion. Eighteenth team: Hades, Anakin, Jenner and Rameses II. Nineteenth team: Thrax, Henry (Best Pals Hand time), Darth Maul and Emperor Zurg. Twentieth team (Known as Manipulation of Ren): Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Professor Screweyes (We're Back a dinosaur story), Drago Bludvist and Nassor (Formerly and turns to good). Twenty first team: El Capitan (Duck Tales), Nitori Kawashiro From Tohou (Formerly and turns to Good), Insane black Rock shooter (Black Rock shooter) and Charlie the Grey dog (Basket Fever) Twenty second team (Known as Greed of Ren): Mr Swackhammer (Space Jam), Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas), Sykes (Oliver and Company) and Greenback (Danger Mouse). Twenty third team: Tai Lung (Kung fu Panda), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) and Shan Yu (Mulan). Twenty fourth team: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Lion King), Mr Snoops (Formerly and turns to good in Gerry and Friends' adventures of the Rescuers) Aunt Sponge and Spiker (James and the Giant Peach) and Sarco and Surly (Dino time). Twenty Fifth team: Victor Quartermaine, Lady Eboshi (Formerly and turns to good in Gerry and Friends' adventures of The Troll in Central Park), Lady Tremaine, Ludimlla (Bartok the Magnificent), Gnorga (A troll in central park) and Piella bakewell. Twenty sixth team (Known as Pirates of Ren): Phantom (Pokémon ranger), Burger Beard (Spongebob the Movie: Out of water), Captain Hook and Captain Gutt. Twenty seventh team (Outlaws of Ren): Yosemite Sam, Alameda Slim (Home on the Range), the Colonel (Spirit of the Cimarron) and Rattlesnake Jake (Rango). Twenty eighth team (Known as Aliens of Ren): Gallaxhar (Monsters vs Aliens), Marvin the Martian (Formerly and turns to good), Captain Smek (Formerly along and turns to good along with Marvin) and Captain Gantu (Formerly and turns to good along with Marvin and Smek). Twenty ninth team: Lil' lightning (Formerly and turns to good), Bletch (Meet the Feebles), Ratigan and Judge Doom. Thirtieth team: Charles F. Muntz, Thunderclap, Mr Scroop and King Malbert. Thirty first team (Cats of Ren): Hercules (Spiff and Hercules), Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Claudandus (Felidae), Meowrice, Fat cat (Chip and Dale rescue rangers) and Meowth (Pokémon)